dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun. K
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico': 준케이 / Jun. K *'Nombre Real:' 김민준 / Kim Min Jun *'Apodos:' Panda, Ahjussi *'Profesión': Actor, Compositor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''180cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Signo zodiacal': Capricornio *'Signo chino': Conejo * '''Familia: '''Primo Cantante Mika. *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Love... Goodbye'' tema para I Love Lee Tae Ri (2012). *''Don't Go'' (junto a Lim Jung Hee) tema para Dream High (2011). Temas para Peliculas *''HOT tema para Blind (2011) Programas de TV *'2012 (TVN): The Romantic & Idol. *'2011' (SBS Plus): 2PM Show. *'2011' (KBS2): Inmortal Song 2. *'2009' (Mnet): Wild Bunny. *'2008' (MBC): Idol Show. *'2008' (Mnet): Hot Blood. Musicales *'Three Musketeers' (2013) Colaboraciones *'"Suddenly"' - Jo Kwon, Jun. K & Baek Ye Rin (JYP Nation Korea 2014 'One Mic') *'"Tok Tok Tok" '- Jung Woo feat. Jun. K (Soul Project. 1). *'"B.U.B.U" '- San E feat. Jun. K (Everybody Ready?). *'"Let's Go" '- Jun. K, Changmin, Gayoon, Kahi, Junhyung, Luna, Seohyun, Gyuri, G.O, Min, Jaekyung, JiEun, Jonghyun, Sungmin, G.NA, Seo In Kook, Son Dambi, IU, Bumkey y Anna. (Group of 20). *'"MUSIC" '- Jun. K, Narsha, Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, JeA. (2010 MAMA Theme Song). *"This Christmas" - JYP Nation (This Christmas). *'"Rainy Days" '- One Way feat. Jun. K (One Way Vol. 1 - Rainy Days). *'"Sunshine" '- Kan Mi Youn feat. Jun. K (Watch). *'"More than words" '- Jun.K, Taemin, Kevin & Hyunseung (Music Bank in Paris). *'"DJ got me goin' crazy" '- Jang Woo Young feat Jun. K (23-Male-Single). *'"Always" '- Baek Ah Yeon feat Jun. K (I'm Baek). *'"Count 3"' - DOUBLE feat. Jun. K Discografía 'Corea' Single 'Japón' Mini Album Tours *'JUN.K LOVE & HATE 1st Solo Tour 2014' **'08 y 09 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - International Convention Center Grand Cube **13 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **16 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Shinkiba Studio Coast **19 y 20 Mayo - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **22 Mayo - Hokkaido, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **26 y 27 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall *'Jun.k (From 2PM) Solo Tour 2015 LOVE LETTER ' **'14 y 15 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **17 y 18 Noviembre - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **21 y 22 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Zepp Fukuoka **29 Noviembre - Hokkaido, Japón - Zepp Sapporo **09 y 10 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **12 y 13 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Castle Hall Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM *'Educación: ' **'Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts (Entretenimiento de Difusión, especialidad en Artes Escénicas) ** Kyung Hee University (Maestría en Contenido Cultural y Artes públicas). *'Religión: Budismo. *Es el compositor del single promocional "Sunshine" de la cantante Kan Mi Youn,también participa en el MV del mismo. *Colabora en el single "Count 3" de la cantante japonesa DOUBLE. *Ganó muchos concursos, tanto de canto como de poesía, antes de su debut. * Es dueño de una risa muy particular y contagiosa. *Presentó audición para YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment, pasando ambas audiciones y decidiéndose luego por JYP Entertainment. *Antes de debutar en 2PM, pasó 4 años de entrenamiento junto a Jay Park (ex-miembro), convirtiéndolo en el miembro más entrenado. *﻿Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con Jo Kwon y Seulong, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del debut de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más de un cambio y fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. *Participó en el reality de TvN "The Romantic Idol " Haciendo pareja con Hyejeong de AOA, en la eleccion final del programa. *Rindió homenaje a la banda de los 90, G.O.D., interpretando dos de sus famosas canciones: Lies y One Candle durante una actuación especial realizada en el "SBS Gayo Daejun 2009" junto a K.Will, Jonghyun (SHINee) y Kim Tae Woo (ex-miembro del memorable grupo). *Es cercano a G-Dragon (Big Bang) y Se7en. * Tiene un breve parecido al actor Choi Jin Hyuk. *Durante los ensayos de "Without U", single promocional del 3er mini álbum del grupo: "Don't Stop Can't Stop", sufrió una lesión en su pierna. Sin embargo, Jun. K siguió actuando en los escenarios, por supuesto sin realizar las coreografías. *Su nombre artístico es Jun. K, éste se lo concedió un amigo coreano-japonés de su infancia. *Mika de Dae Guk Nam Ah (The Boss) es su primo de segundo grado. *Se encuentra en el top 10 de "Los Mejores Modelos del 2011" del CFtv (importa portal web coreano de comerciales publicitarios). *Su padre falleció de un ataque cardíaco el 20 de enero de 2012, fue visto llorando durante todo el funeral. Sus compañeros de grupo y agencia junto a sus más cercanos amigos lo apoyaron en su perdida. *Informó mediante su cuenta personal en twitter que, debido a un asunto familiar, su nombre sería cambiado: "Jun. K" seguiría siendo su nombre artístico y el verdadero pasaría a ser "Kim Min Jun", dejando claro que Junsu ya no lo utilizaría. *Es un amante de las mascotas, especialmente de los perros. Su mascota es un perrita llamada "Audrey". También tiene dos perros llamados "Denver y Noopy". *De perfil tiene un parecido a Leeteuk de Super Junior. *En el show comeback de 2PM '2PM RETURNS' mientras hablaba sobre su padre trató de retener las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, confesó que fue muy difícil para él no haber hecho tantos buenos recuerdos con su padre después que se volvió adulto. En ese mismo show manifestó que ver a los miembros llorar durante el funeral, le hizo entender que 2PM se había convertido en su familia. *Es un gran compositor y ha escrito canciones como: "Falling In Love" para el single japonés "Give Me Love", "Game Over" y "Suddenly" para el álbum Grown, "Always" para el mini álbum de Baek Ah Yeon,"No Goodbyes" para OneDay, "DJ got me goin' crazy" para el álbum de Wooyoung, "Hanerete Itemo" para el primer álbum japonés de 2PM, "Sunshine" de la cantante Kan Mi Youn y dos canciones para el álbum del debut en Japón de GOT7, una de ellas se llamará "So lucky". *A los pocos días del lanzamiento de su album ' Love & Hate ' alcanzó el puesto #1 en Oricon y también en "Tower Record Daily Album Chart" . *Su álbum ' Love & Hate ' ha vendido más de 35 000 mil copias en Japón. * Al explicar el concepto de su M/V "No Love" dijo que los tres personajes en él son el panda, qué sabe todo sobre el amor y cómo moverse hacia el no amor, el joven Minjun, quién fue herido por su primer amor y el cantante Minjun, quién te cuenta la historia actual. Todos esos personajes son representaciones de sí mismo. * La prensa Japonesa elige el concierto "LOVE & HATE" de Jun.K como uno de los espectáculos más impresionantes del 2014. Entre los artistas donde se incluyeron a los Mejores 10 conciertos de 2014, Jun.K fue el único artista del K-Pop en ser elegido. De acuerdo con el editor de la popular prensa japonesa “Ranking Box”, el concierto de Jun.K fue uno de los más impresionantes de este año. Él añadió: “Personalmente creo que el álbum más escuchado en este año es “LOVE & HATE” de Jun.K, el cual fue lanzado en mayo. Jun.K es un excelente artista que tiene talento en la composición y posee un color vocal sorprendente así como una gran técnica musical. Su concierto en vivo no era sólo bueno en la lírica, sino en la expresión también”. * Compuso la canción "Go Crazy", track principal del albúm del mismo nombre, lanzado en septiembre del 2014. * La canción principal del albúm No. 5 de 2PM ha sido escrita completamente por Jun.K. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Jun.K.jpg Jun.K2.jpg Jun.K3.jpg Jun.K4.jpg Jun.K5.jpg Jun.K6.jpg Jun.K7.jpg Jun.K8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:M V Jun. K "Alive"|Alive Archivo:Jun. K - No Love (Korean Ver.)|No Love (Korean Ver.) Archivo:Jun K "LOVE LETTER"|Love Letter Japón Archivo:Jun. K - Love ＆ Hate (Short Ver.)|Love ＆ Hate (Short Ver.) Archivo:Jun. K (From 2PM) 『TRUE SWAG Part 2 feat. SIMON MV』|True Swag part2 feat SIMON Archivo:Jun. K - No Love (Japanese Ver.)|No Love (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Nacidos en 1988